Unwritten
by athena's guard
Summary: She was in guard. He was in drumline. Even if he noticed that she liked him, it wouldn’t have worked. Because in the fabulous world of marching band, those things just didn’t happen. Ever. Note: This isn’t a songfic
1. Prolouge

_Prologue:_

Mallory was a junior that had been doing guard since 7th grade, a feat which only 3 other people had matched; one was her friend and co-captain Ally, another her fair weather friend Kristine, and the third was her friend and previous captain Becca, who had graduated two years before. Now, Mallory and Ally were in charge. And it was going to be amazing.

A/N: I don't know if anyone's band has this unwritten rule, but I know mine doesn't. I just thought that this would be a fun idea.


	2. Chapter 1

"So, Mal, are you ready for this?" asked Ally as she came up to Mallory on the first day of try outs, "We finally get to help decide the standard for our guard!" Ally was normally what others would consider excited. Her enthusiasm usually balanced out her friend's worries. The two, in short, were yin and yang- and they just happened to be great at rifle, sabre, flag and dance.

"Of course- this year will be so much better than the others." Replied Mallory. The teenaged girl was a bit concerned, however. What if they picked people who couldn't spin right, or weren't up to the right level yet, or weren't dedicated, or thought it was all a joke, or simply sucked, or…

Ally glanced at her friend, who was now in what if mode. Since the first day she'd know Mal, Ally had recognized that the other girl had small panic attacks every day. She was now pale and her forehead was puckering. Ally swung around in front of her friend.

"Mal! Mallory Worth! Earth to Mallory!" she said as she shook her friend's shoulders. The other girl finally seemed to snap out of her daze.

"I was doing it again, wasn't I?" She asked soon after coming to her senses.

"Yeah. A bit." Ally replied, "Come on, we're gonna be late."

The duo appeared just as their directors were about to get agitated.

"There you are. Finally." The weapons director, Trey, said as the walked up into the stands.

"Calm Trey. You know Ally loves to be slow." Mal said as she sat down. Her remark earned her a stuck out tongue from Ally.

"Either way, it is generally a bad thing to have your _captains_ late for tryouts, of all things." Said the all around instructor, Mrs. Washburn, which earned nods from the dance instructor, Ms. Roberts, and the flag instructor, Tony.

"Speaking of being late, weren't they supposed to start a minute after we got here?" Mal asked, "Because it is now five minutes after, and this is not a good way to teach them the whole early is on time thing."

"Well, go on and get the first group then."

An hour and a half later, Mal was typing up the finished roster to put on the humongous band bulletin board. It had been a tough choice, as most of the people were good.

_Thank God. I couldn't imagine if they… well, if they sucked._

But that is all better now.

_Yes! Now we can actually get some work done._

She put the last name on the list and hit the print button. Ally had long since gone, seeing as she wanted to get away from the mass crowding of the board. She left Mal to deal with that.

Mal entered the main section of the small band room. It was crowded with freshmen and sophomores, with a few juniors and seniors mixed in. They all looked up and stopped talking when they saw here, the _captain_, enter the area. It was a weird feeling.

She quickly walked over to the board and grabbed a pushpin. The suspense in the room was thick, everyone preparing to jump up and be the first at the board. Not wanting to delay the euphoria and disappointment and further (though she did have a flare for dramatics) Mal shoved the pin through the top of the slip of paper and backed away. Instantly, the board was crowded with her future guard members and those that were rejected.

She surveyed the scene for a bit, and then decided enough was enough.

"Ok, listen up guys!" she called, once again causing an abrupt halt in conversation.

"I would first like to say that you all were great, probably the best group we've seen in a decade. For those of you that didn't make it, I'm sorry. You were really close, I can promise you that. Make sure to try again in winter and fall next year. For those of you that did, congratulations. First practice is in two weeks. Go to the band website and check the calendar to get the times, and don't forget to register on the guard site. See you guys later!"

Mal left after grabbing her bag and wishing the directors a farewell. She was walking out to her car, surveying the quiet of the high school at summer. The summer before her junior year. The year she and her best friend would be captain. The year that was going to be incredible. She was so occupied by her thoughts, she didn't see him coming. That is, until she was running into the brick wall that appeared to be his torso.

* * *

Thanks to chelsea-chee for my first review. I hope you like it. 

3 Athena


	3. Chapter 2

"Are you okay?" Mal asked, quickly helping him to his feet. No, it was not the normal route of girl runs into guy, girl falls over, gets helped up, etc. Instead, the guy fell over, thanks to the mighty strength of the guard girl standing over him.

"Nothing seems to be hurt but my dignity. Can we keep this to ourselves?" he said with an easy smile, taking her outstretched hand for a handshake. She looked him over quickly. What she saw wasn't bad at all- he stood around 6'2" with dark brown hair that hung just down to his bright green eyes. He was strong, as she had already figured out before she knocked him to the pavement.

"The name is Josh. Josh Harper. I just transferred here from a school in West Virginia. And you are?"

"Mallory Worth. Mal, though." She replied with a strong handshake.

"Out of common curiosity, Mal, where did you get your muscles? And can I sign up?" he didn't seem to be tormenting her, as so many guys did when they encountered her in a fight. He actually seemed to want to know.

"Guard. Color guard. I am the captain, with my best friend. And you are about two hours too late. We just got done with tryouts."

"You are in guard?" he said slowly.

"Yeah… the people with guns and swords and six foot metal poles… we travel with the band? Sounding familiar?" she answered with her usually monotone. She hated that people didn't know what guard was and she had to explain it.

"No… you don't understand. I know what guard is, trust me, I do. I am on the drumline. Bass five."

Mal's perfected guard posture dropped for a second, then snapped back into place. He was drumline. She was guard.

_Great, the cute guy that doesn't seem intimidated by my muscles had to be on drumline. Just peachy, actually._

"Ah. Well, I have to go. I guess I'll see you when school starts." She said, backing away.

"What, I can't see you before that?"

His comment stopped her in her tracks. How could he not know the unwritten rule?

"You haven't been doing this for very long, have you?" she said incredulously.

"Uh, for 4 seasons, winter and fall. Why?"

Wow. He really didn't know that unwritten rule.

"Let's just say, it isn't done." Mal said quickly, only glancing at his confused face before getting into her car and driving off.

She quickly flipped on her stereo to her favorite CD. It just happened to be a burnt CD that she had made, filled with the previous winter season's music. Moving quickly through the various warm-up songs, their main dance song, and the JV guard's music, she finally hit the Varsity's show. Her show. The show where she first got to show her skills on weapons. The best show she could think of. The tune rapidly filled her car.

The song was '100 Years' by Five for Fighting. She had wanted to do a show to that song since she started guard. She had almost gotten to the point of writing drill- she had everything else planned out. There would be three groups- weapons, dancers and flags. They would all have different outfits, the weapons reflecting age 15, dancers 22, and flags 33. They would all enter at their age, and the flag feature was to be incredible.

As it turned out, that is almost how their show went. The weapons were 22 and the dancers were 15, but other than that, there were only subtle changes. It was as if someone had read her mind.

_When you only have 100 years to live…_

She let out a sigh. How much did she miss that season, and the graduating seniors from that year? She was officially alone, with the exceptions of Ally and Kristine. Everyone from her first season, which seemed so long ago, had graduated. The others, who learnt with her, basics and everything, had finally gone off to their colleges. Sure, she knew she would see them around- half of them had gone to colleges with amazing band programs. Only the freshmen from that year were left, but she had usually been with the upperclassmen. They weren't really her friends, not like the others had been.

With another sigh, she pulled into the driveway in front of her house. She saw that her older brother was home, but both of her parents were out. She took the steps up to her room two at a time, trying to get to her shower as fast as humanly possible. Just being in the heat made her feel gross. She was much more of a fall person- plus, that was when Marching Band started.

_And Josh will be there this year._

Whoa, wait, what? Josh? The drummer? No. Never.

_And why not? He is cute._

And a drummer.

Mal shook her head to get the thoughts out. It was insane. She had other things to worry about.

* * *

Thanks again to chelseachee, and to Muricheartach and olly-babachan. I'll try to update again soon!

3 Athena


	4. Chapter 3

The first practice was interesting, at Mal's standards. The newbies caught on quick, which she was thankful for, but as far as weapons went it was disastrous. Trey informed Ally and Mal when they got there that there would be a totally rifle section in the show this year (though until band camp, they didn't know what the show was) and they had to start teaching the new people how to spin and toss.

Ally and Mal immediately gave each other incredulous looks. They knew it took them their entire 7th grade year to learn how to spin and throw up to doubles. And they needed to get at least that much done in what? Oh yeah, 2 months. Because that was going to work.

They split them up, Ally taking half the group and Mal taking the others.

Looking at her ranks, Mal was getting worried. They all had the standard 39" rifles in hand, or on the ground. She had, unfortunately, gotten most of the dancers or flags. And the rifles were almost as tall as some of them.

"Guard Ten Hut!" She called over their chatter.

"1, 2!" They all responded, snapping into their newly learned posture.

"Ok, let's quick do some basics!" She said, "Right Ready," She positioned her gun correctly, "Left Ready" She did a quick single, "And finally, spins."

As the gun flipped around her hands, she spoke to the assembled girls.

"I know right now this looks hard, trust me. And in the beginning it is, but not to bad. Start at Right Ready and push it down, spinning it around your right hand."

She barely finished her sentence before she heard two guns come crashing to the floor. Fortunately, the others held on and were spinning slowly but surely. After the first droppers got back in, three others dropped.

"Guard… Halt!"

Trey stood behind her, his hands on his hips.

"You want me to do this? You can go help Ally." He knew that she wasn't the best at teaching groups- she was more of a one on one person.

"Yes, please." She said as a wave of relief passed over her.

She ran out of the Old Gym – the dome shaped gym that they had most of their practices in- and out to the field. She found Ally had put them into a block and they were already up to eight spins in a row.

"Trey took my group." Mal said to her friend while the younger girls took a water break.

"He is starting to get you don't like teaching, isn't he?"

All Mal could do was nod.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers! I'll try to update again soon.

Athena


	5. Chapter 4

She was exhausted after that practice. They had finally gotten both groups together and saw that, although there were still a few difficulties, the group was doing well. The drive home, even with her AC on full blast, was sweltering. All she wanted to do was collapse into her bed and sleep, dreamlessly sleep. But she couldn't. She had to go out and run errands for her mom.

Her mom was a painter. Actually, she was a really good and successful painter. A lot of people tried to get her to paint things for them, and she did portraits too. But she was often so busy she forgot to go out and get things like food. So Mal had to.

She laid the groceries on the counter when she got home. They made a satisfying _clunk_.

"I'm home mom! I got everything on the list for you." She called into her mom's studio before taking the steps up to her room two at a time. The only stop she had to make on the way to her room and –_finally_- her shower was her brother's room.

"Thomas- groceries. Counter. Your turn." Strangled cries arouse, but she didn't care. The shower was waiting.

She was exiting her bathroom after drying her shoulder length dark red hair when she heard her phone ringing. The tune was, of course, '100 Years', and the caller was Ally.

"Hey. Trent and Nick are heading over to The Lounge. Wanna go with me?"

The Lounge was a small restaurant and/ or coffee place that the two loved. They often went with their friends Trent and Nick to hang out and talk.

"Yeah sure. I'll meet you over there?"

"You bet."

"Ciao."

"Aloha."

Mal entered The Lounge 20 minutes later to find that everyone else was also there. Fortunately, Ally had already gotten her a Diet Coke. She walked over to the table and took a seat next to Nick, across from Ally. Trent was on Ally's other side with his arm around her shoulder. They had been going out for almost four months. Nick was Mal's best guy friend and Trent's best friend.

"So, how is the guard going?" Nick asked as Ally and Trent got sucked into their own lovey-dovey world.

"No one has died yet. Trey is making us teach everyone how to throw a double on rifle before school starts."

"Well, that is always fun."

Nick Dahlo was a tuba player in the band. He also helped out with the guard in winter. At 5'11" he was always welcomed. Band had made him muscular, and with his dark brown hair and gray-blue eyes, Mal had seen many a girl talking to him. He never really seemed interested though. He always told her he didn't want to date a band girl.

"No kidding. I am lucky though- he knows I don't like teaching groups, so he took mine and I am helping Ally." Mal said.

"Huh?" asked Ally at the sound of her name.

"Nothing. Go back to La La land." Nick replied.

"Very funny Nick." Ally stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hilarious, I know. Just one of my more valuable traits. Others include amazing comeback skills and sarcasm." He said quickly.

"Right then." Trent said, looking confused.

"It's ok Trent. They are just in another 'creative discussion.'" Mal said with an insightful nod toward the pair.

"I'm sure." He said slowly.

"Ally! Wake up Ally!" Mal said across the table to her friend.

"Huh?" she said as she looked up.

"Stop arguing with Nick."

"Right. He started it."

"I did not!" Nick said indignantly.

"Stop it now, both of you, before I put you in time out!" Mal said.

"Time Out? Seriously, Mal, what are we, two?" Nick said incredulously.

"I-know-you-are-but-what-am-I?" Mal sing-songed back. She was rewarded with head shakes from the rest of the group, including Trent.

* * *

Sorry it took a while, I've been busy with my band. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Those of you who haven't, what are you waiting for???

Athena


	6. Chapter 5

All this time, and I've forgotten a disclaimer... I own the characters, and everything about the story except things that seem obvious (i.e. restaurants, etc.) And I don't own marching band. It owns me.

* * *

The quartet left The Lounge twenty minutes later. Trent and Ally took off to who-knows-where to go be a couple (which got sighs from both Nick and Mal) and Nick had to get home to take his little brother to a birthday party. Which left Mal alone in her car, wondering where she could go.

She turned on her car and started to drive, in any direction really. She just wanted to think… lots of different things were besieging her mind.

_Things like getting those girls to throw doubles… maybe triples, at the rate their coming!_

Let's not get excited.

_Fine. Things like school starting…_

And seeing Josh at Band Camp.

_Josh? You run into the guy and knock him over, and suddenly he is plaguing your thoughts? Come on._

But he is cute…

_And a drummer. Next thought, please._

Mal let out a long sigh. She never really understood the whole guard/drumline rule. The two groups got along really well- they all were like a huge family. And yet, whenever members of the two groups tried at a relationship, it ended in disaster and a lot of crying- usually for the guard girls. Something always seemed to fail- no one really knew what though.

By the time she had sorted through her thoughts, she'd arrived at the high school.

_Auto-pilot again, eh?_

A little extra practice couldn't hurt…

_Whatever._

She got out of her car and went into the cramped band room. It was insane how small it was, especially for the size of their band. The Central Furrows High School Marching Band- aka CFHS Flash of Crimson- was a very large, very competitive, _very good_ band that played every chance they could get. Football games were amazing, even though their football team stunk, and competitions even better. They competed in BOA (AN: For those who don't know… of which I'm sure there are a few… BOA stands for Bands of America… pretty much the Olympics of MB!) and usually did pretty well. That was proven by the hundreds of trophies lining the overcrowdedspace. Unfortunately for the colorguard, the guard "room" was more of a closet, in which only 3 people could fit at a time.

She grabbed her rifle and sabre out of the closet and headed out to the field. It was eerily quiet on the normally raucous campus, but she was still comfortable there.

After a few spins she started doing some of her higher tosses. A Five… another five… now a six… and another-

"Impressive," came a voice.

The sabre came crashing to the ground as Mal spun around. Behind her stood Josh, looking her in the eye with a smirk on his face.

"Holy crap! You just scared me half to death!" Mal said to him, annoyed.

"I didn't mean to!" Josh replied, putting his hands up in surrender.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Same as you- I came to practice. But then I saw you here, and wanted to say hi… which apparently, went a bit haywire."

"A bit. Right. So… you can go and practice now…"

"Trying to get rid of me, are you?" he asked, taking a step closer to her and putting his hands on his hips.

"And I thought you wouldn't notice." She replied sardonically.

He shook his head, "You can't get rid of me that easily!"

Josh walked around her and picked up her rifle.

"So, how do you spin this thing anyway?" He asked, looking at it curiously.

"I can show you, I guess…" she said, sounding annoyed then breaking into a smile. Like she told Trey- she was more of a one on one person.

"Ok, so you hold it like this first," she said, picking her sabre up and flipping it to the right position, "Then you push down on the smaller end and flip it around your hand, like this."

He pushed, and immediately the rifle hit the ground. She sighed.

"Ok, try again…"

A half an hour later, he was up to ten spins in a row, and she'd nearly fallen to the field laughing three times. Being around Josh was so great- he was funny, nice, and made some really weird faces while spinning.

"After this, I'm never going to look at Guard Girls the same way again." He said, sitting down and stretching his arm out.

"Oh? And how, might I ask, did you look at them before?" Mal questioned, sitting down next to him.

"Honestly?" He said, glancing over at her.

"No, I want you to lie to me." She said her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Ok. And this is all until now, I remind you. I always kinda thought," He took a deep breath, as if he was afraid to say what her thought, "Well, I always thought that the guard, while they added a visual aspect to the field, wasn't really good for much- all they did was get in the way of the real band members- especially the drumline." He took a fearful glance at her, frightened as to what she might do.

Much to his surprise, she was smiling.

"Seriously, is that all?" She said with a smile in her voice, "Man, that's nothing. I've had people talk about the girls- and me- behind our backs, when they think we aren't listening, and in the case of a select few, right in front of us. The Whore Corp seems to be a favorite, actually."

"Wow. That makes what I think sound- well, it makes it sound almost like a compliment!"

"Uh, no. And I can still kick your butt for that."

He got a scared look on his face. "Please tell me you're joking, I know that you actually _can_ kick my butt."

"Hmm… I'll think about it." She answered with a smile.

"Do you want to have dinner tonight?" Josh asked, looking over at her.

"Yeah. That'd be nice."

* * *

Sorry, again, that it took so long to update. I'll try to be better about that.

Athena


	7. Chapter 6

Mal stood in her bedroom two and a half hours later, trying to figure out two things. First, what the heck was she thinking when she said yes, and second what was she going to wear?

The answer to the second was solved with her black halter top and olive green capris, paired with a silver rifle necklace and black flip-flops. The first, well, she hadn't figured it out yet.

But she still sat waiting on her porch, a half hour later, looking down the street for his car to show up. He'd said he was going to pick her up at 7, and it was now… 7:24. Yeah, he was late. And she was getting really annoyed.

_Well, what did you think? He's a drummer._

But he seemed different.

_Oh yeah? How, exactly?_

He just didn't seem like the other drummers- the ones who acted like jerks and-

_And stood up their dates?_

Well, yeah.

_And yet, here we are._

Must you keep reminding me of that?

_Sorry, but it's in the job description._

Mal sighed and stood up. She wasn't going to wait for a stupid drummer for her whole life. Just as she twisted the handle to open her front door, a voice called up from behind her.

"Where are you going?"

She turned around, "Well, it's about time!"

"Time for what?" Nick asked her.

"Oh. It's you."

"Gee, nice to see you too!" he said sarcastically.

"Oh Nick. It isn't like I don't want to see you, but I was supposed to go out tonight, and my date has apparently stood me up." she replied sadly.

"Well, wanna come over to my place to hang out instead? I have movies and popcorn… and maybe a bag of Swedish Fish for your troubles…" he said with a glint in his eye.

"You have no idea how good Swedish Fish sound right now." She sighed, "I suppose."

"Then right this way, milady. Your chariot - or my beat-up Honda – waits." He said with a gesture.

She smiled and climbed down her front steps and got into the passenger seat. Nick backed the car down the driveway, waiting for a car that'd been parked across the street to move before pulling out.

Three hours and two bags of Swedish Fish later, Mal was asleep on the couch in Nick's basement. He was getting their last DVD – _Accepted _- out of the player, when he noticed she was unconscious.

He fumbled around in a hall closet for a minute before producing a warm looking red blanket. Tip-toeing so as not to wake her, Nick gently placed the blanket over Mal's sleeping form.

"Goodnight, Mallory" he said with a small kiss to her forehead.

* * *

Ok, so I didn't update like I said I would. But reviews get me to move faster!!

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, by the way.

I'll _try_ to update again soon.

Athena


	8. Chapter 7

Once again, sorry it took a while. I've been busy with practice and stuff for school (which I am starting next week. Stupid southern schools!) Anyway, I own most of the stuff in the story, except obvious things like stores. And now, you read.

* * *

Mmm… this blanket is soft…

_Blanket? When did I get a blanket?_

Who cares? I'm comfy…

_Great- now where am I?_

Mal woke with a start. After glancing wildly around for a few moments, she remembered.

_Oh yeah, I came over to Nick's last night…_

And apparently fell asleep.

_Well, I was tired. I did a lot before I came here._

Yeah, like got ready for a date.

­

_A date? Oh, gee, thanks for reminding me._

She sat up and stretched while her eyes adjusted to the light. What time was it anyway?

10:23.

Bad.

Mal jumped up. ­­­­­­­­­She had a meeting with the guard instructors in 20 minutes at the closest Starbucks- which was 30 minutes away. Taking the stairs two at a time – as usual – she surfaced to the Dahlo's kitchen. Nick's mom was sitting at the counter, drinking her morning tea while reading the paper. Nick stood at the stove, tending to some pancakes.

"Hi, Mrs. Dahlo. Hey Nick. Thanks so much for letting me stay here, but I have to go- I have a meeting in," she checked her watch, "17 minutes. I have to get moving." The words came tumbling out of her mouth as she backed toward the door.

"I have to take you." Nick said, dropping his spatula.

"No, I just have to go now. You can stay here."

"Not really. You don't have a car. And I need mine later."

Realization hit her- he was right. He'd driven her over last night. Quickly she nodded. The duo ran out to the car and got in.

"Now, where do you have to go?" He asked, turning his key.

"Um… Starbucks." Mal said quickly. She seemed to be doing everything quickly that morning.

"Starbucks? God, Mal, could you have picked a place farther away?" He sped out of the driveway.

"It's not me! Trey and Tony live near there- they pick the place to meet!"

"Great. Well, do me a favor and tell them next time they can come here. I don't have to time to go chauffeuring you around the district!" He said with bitter sarcasm.

"Sorry, Nick. Really."

His tone softened, "It isn't your fault. I should have woken you up sooner. Like, last night sooner."

"Speaking of last night, where did you get that blanket? It's awesome!"

24 minutes later, the pair pulled into the Starbucks parking lot. Mal jumped out of the car.

"Thank you so much Nick! I'll make it up to you, I promise!" She leaned in and gave him a quick hug before turning and running into the coffee shop. Much to her dismay, the rest of the party already sat in a corner of the restaurant.

"Early is on time, On time is late, and Late is Unacceptable!" Sang an all too chipper Ally as she sipped her very caffeinated coffee.

"Oh shut up, would you?" Mal said grumpily as she settled down on the couch in between Ally and Trey.

"Language, Worth. You are getting serious demerits this morning." Said Mrs. Washburn.

"I'm sorry- I woke up late in not my own house and had 20 minutes to get here. It isn't my fault this place to so far away!" She said, sending a glare in the direction of Trey and Tony, who looked back innocently.

Ally, however, was not satisfied by her explanation.

"And where, might I ask, _did_ you wake up?" She asked.

"At Nick's, if you must know. I went over last night to watch movies."

"How pleasant. Can we _please_ get on with this now?" Asked Ms. Roberts. The girls instantly shut up.

"We need to talk about the uniform and flag designs," said Mrs. Washburn.

"What's the show?" Ally asked impatiently.

"_Light vs. Dark: The Eternal Battle between Good and Evil_" answered Trey.

A look of confusion passed between Ally and Mal. A look that Tony saw.

"Ok, so basically it's this- we're taking pieces of classical music to show the battle between Good and Evil."

"What pieces?" asked Mal.

"_Hall of the Mountain King, Pachelbel's Canon in D, Danse Macabre, _and _Night on Bald Mountain_," replied Ms. Roberts quickly.

"Sounds fun." Mal answered.

"Yeah- but what about the costumes? And Flags?" asked Ally.

"We need your help designing them." Replied Trey.

"We… we get to help?" Ally said tentatively.

"Yeah- all the captains do." Said Mrs. Washburn.

"Awesome!" Ally squeaked.

"Very," agreed Mal.

The six sat at the table until well after noon (12:43 by Mal's watch) talking about flags and uniforms. They decided on colors (purple, grey, black, and green), the uniforms (light purple, with a bodice looking top in different shades of purple, darker purple pants, and a black jacket. This was the first year they were going to have uniform changes), and the general idea of the flags- dark, then light-ish, bright and green, and then light). Everyone deemed it successful.

One by one, the directors left after refreshing their coffee supply. After Ms. Roberts left, the last of the directors to go, Mal remembered something. She had no ride.

_Great._

"Umm… Ally?" she asked tentatively.

"What now?" said Ally.

"Whatcha doing after this?"

"Going to work. Why?"

"Um, well, I need a ride." Mal answered, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"You are kidding me, right?" Ally said with disbelief.

"Um, not really. Nick gave me a ride here this morning. My car is at home."

"Mal, seriously, if I stay here much longer, I'm going to be late. I don't have time to get you all the way back to your house."

"I could come with you, and then take you out to lunch afterward, because you are simply amazing," Mal said sheepishly.

"Mallory Blair Worth, are you bribing me?" Ally asked.

"Is it working?"

"ARGH! Get in the car before I change my mind."

"I love you Ally!"

"Yeah Yeah."


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who gave me support. I have decided to keep on writing this story, but you have to be patient with me because I'm really busy (isn't that always the case when you are in band?!?!)

So here is your reward- a new, longish chapter.

* * *

The duo arrived at Ally's job thirty minutes later. They walked into Kangaroo Bob's and Ally went to change. Mal stood in the doorway, looking at the inflatable jungle in front of her. KB's (as Ally called it) was a play place for kids, mostly birthday parties, which looked like an accident waiting to happen. That or someone's colorful version of a mental institution. She walked over to the staff lounge where Ally told her she could stay. Inside were two teenagers, one about Mal's age, the other older. Both had on the dark green polos and khaki pants on that were uniform.

"You new here?" asked the boy, who was older, glancing at her curiously.

"Nah, I'm Mallory, Ally's friend."

"Then what are you doing here, of all places?" asked the girl incredulously.

"We were out, and I didn't have my car, so she said I could come here for her shift. Why, is that bad?"

"No, just unusual. I'm Diane, by the way," she said, "And that's Chris."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. So, uh, what does one do when not working here?" Mal asked.

"Thank God." Chris answered sardonically.

"Um… ok…" she said slowly.

"Don't listen to him," said Diane, "There's a snack machine over there," she pointed,"and you can watch our torture through this window."

"Could I help? I love little kids." Mal asked.

"Seriously? You _want_ to work here?" asked Chris with a raised eyebrow.

"Just today…" she answered.

"Yeah, I guess. Come on, we'll show you around." Diane said.

Diane led Mal around the inflatable play-place, pointing out what were apparently important things.

"That's the main moon-bounce," she gestured to a large, inflated tree house in the middle of the room, "And over there is the toy closet- you know, balls, stuff like that." Mal nodded at her.

"What are y'all doing?" Ally said as she exited the bathroom carrying her other clothes.

"We've got a volunteer." Diane said simply. Ally gave Mal a look.

"Are you sure about this?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, it sounds fun. I might as well, since I'm going to be here."

"Whatever."

After Diane finished her tour, Mal went to the front desk to see when the first group was coming in.

"Ok, so the first group is at 3:30" she announced to her co-workers for the day.

"Seriously?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's my kid sister's party," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Great, I can't wait." Chris's voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"What?" Mal asked.

"When a family member comes here, it's always twice as bad. They expect to do things that aren't allowed, and then whine when you say they can't." Diane explained. "My brother's friend had his party a month ago, and he freaked out when I wouldn't let him _on top_ of the tree house."

"Okay then…" Mal said slowly.

An hour later, a caravan of mini-vans pulled up in the parking lot. The three regular workers shared a grimace, but Mal was excited. That is, until the kids walked through the door.

There were about a dozen kids in all, and all of them had presents and parents with them.

Mal leaned over toward Ally.

"Have any of these people ever heard of carpooling? Seriously, this party alone is a hole in the o-zone layer."

Ally suppressed a laugh.

"Hey, and welcome to Kangaroo Bob's! I'm one of your leaders, Diane, and this is Chris, Ally, and a special guest leader, Mal! Go ahead and put your presents down on that table over there, and then we can get started." Diane said authoritatively.

The kids scrambled over to the aforementioned table, leaving the adults to swarm in on the staff with questions. Ally, Diane, and Chris answered them faster than they left the parents' mouths. Mal was in awe. The kids returned and crowded around their respective parents. The parent who seemed to have spawned the birthday child, and Chris for that matter, told the kids – as per Ally's instructions – to go and put their shoes in the rack against the wall. She also bade goodbye to the parents, who slowly left, while still carrying on their conversations.

"All right, who want to go start?" Ally asked the kids when they returned. A chorus of cries went up around her.

"Great! But first, we have to go over the rules." The kids sighed.

"Number one- no running around…" Mallory zoned out as Ally went through the rules, which were posted beside her on a kangaroo-strewn poster. She couldn't get Josh out of her head. He really had seemed different than the other drumline guys. He was the only one who had ever seemed to take an interest in her too. Not to say that she hadn't had her fair share of dates, but none of them had ever tried guard- they all just saw it as a reason that she couldn't go out with them. Most guys just thought of her as a friend, anyway. The girl that they would go to if they needed advice. And then he stood her up.

Mal shook her head, coming back to the present just as Ally finished telling the kids the rules. They ran- immediately breaking rule number 1- into the play area. Ally glanced at her, having noticed that her friend had spaced.

"You okay?" Ally mouthed. Mal nodded back at her.

They followed Diane, Chris, and the kids into the main room. Most of the kids had headed straight for the moon bounce, but some still were wandering around, looking for other stuff to play on.

She went over to the wandering kids.

"Are you looking for something to do?" she asked them. Three wide – eyed nods came back to her.

"How would you like to be my little helpers today?" More nods.

"Great! I need you to make sure that none of your friends get hurt. If you see them doing anything bad, come tell me or one of the other leaders, okay?"

Two of the kids ran off excitedly. But one little girl stayed behind. She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and she was looking at Mal sadly.

"But what if I don't have any friends?" she asked in a small voice.

"I'm sure you have a friend here sweetie" Mal replied. The little girl shook her head.

"I just moved here. I'm only invited because Anna is my next – door neighbor."

Anna was the name of the birthday girl, Chris's sister. She'd run off to the bounce house with the other kids when they got here. Mal looked at the little girl her a moment.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Blair Harper," the girl replied.

"Well, Blair, you have a friend here. My name is Mal," she bent down to shake Blair's hand.

"So, what do you want to do Blair?" Mal asked, straightening up.

"Can we… can we go bounce?"

"Sure!"

Blair grabbed Mal's hand and dragged her toward the bounce. It was stuffed with kids. Too many kids. Ally and Diane and Chris stood off to the side, trying to figure out how to get some of them out. Mal looked over at then and nodded.

"Hey guys!" she called into the bounce house. The kids kept on bouncing.

"Hey!" Once again, they ignored her. She put two fingers to her mouth and let out an earsplitting whistle.

And the kids stopped bouncing.

"Who wants to learn how to whistle like that?"

Over half of the kids jumped out and stampeded over.

"Alright, so here is what you do first…" she began.

One birthday cake, twelve presents and a few tears later, the party was complete. The staffers waved to the kids and parents and Chris reassured his mom that he'd be home for dinner later that night.

Ally looked over at Mal.

"Are you ready?" she asked expectantly.

"For what?" Mal answered, genuinely confused.

"Clean up time!" she answered with false excitement.

Chris and Diane groaned at the statement. Even Mal could tell that this wasn't going to be pleasant.

♫

"Alright, we'll see you later!" Mal and Ally called to their friends as they left KB's. Mal was totally spent, but pleased with how the day had gone. Whenever things got out of control, which was more often than not, she'd pulled out the whistle trick. It worked every time.

The duo climbed into Ally's car, and just as Mal finished buckling her seatbelt, she heard a horn honk from across the parking lot. She looked up and stared. There in his car, sat Josh. Next to him sat Blair, the little blonde girl Mal had made friends with.

"Blair _Harper_..." she whispered.

"Huh?" Ally asked, but Mal wasn't listening. Josh had seen her, next to the tell-tale uniform that Ally was still wearing. He jumped out of his car and started to come over to the car.

"Hey! You work here?" he asked, coming up to Mal's window.

"No, but Ally does. Talk to her." Mal answered coldly.

"What can I do for you?" Ally interrupted before he could ask Mal another question.

"Oh – ah – my sister left her bracelet here at a party earlier today? She wanted to know if you had it."

"I don't have it with me, but we found a bracelet from that party. GO in and ask for Diane, she keeps track of those things."

"Great, thanks," he said, "See you Mal."

"In your dreams." She answered swiftly before rolling up her window.

"Drive, please, fast." She told Ally.

"Aye Aye, Captain. Where do you want to take me fore lunch?" Ally responded.

"Wherever you want. I don't care."

"Ok, we'll just go to The Lounge, and then you can tell me what that was all about."

Mal shot Ally a look.

"And yes, you have to." Ally said.

♫


	10. Chapter 9

"And I said yes, for some stupid reason

"And I said yes, for some stupid reason. I was all ready to go and everything, and I was even sitting out on the freaking porch, but her never showed. That's when Nick came and invited me over to watch a movie. I thought he was Josh at first, so I got a little pissed, but when I figured out it wasn't I just gave up on the stupid _drummer_," Mal said the last word like it left a bad taste on her mouth, "And you know the rest from there."

"May I ask real quickly _what on Earth were you thinking saying yes to a drummer_?" Ally asked.

"I don't know. Momentary loss of common sense?"

"Apparently."

"Look, I know it was stupid. Trust me, I learned that lesson."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Ally, I'm sure."

_Except I'm totally not considering he is the _only_ guy that I have been interested in since freshman year._

No need to mention that.

_I'm just saying…_

Mal shook her head.

"Okay, I guess I believe you," Ally replied, "But anyway, did you hear about Morgan?"

"No, what happened?" Mal asked, glad for a subject change. The junior mello was always getting into awkward situations.

"She asked Nick out."

"What?! _Our_ Nick? When?"

"Yeah, she asked him out one day after practice."

"Poor girl," Mal sympathized, "She should know better."

"No kidding. Everyone knows he doesn't date band girls. But he let her down gently, or so I've heard. Some line about another girl or not the right time or something."

"Yeah, he would." Mal answered, taking another sip of her Diet Coke.

"Hey, speaking of Nick, you never told me what you did once he rescued you from Sir Ditches-a-lot." Ally said with a suggestive tone in her voice.

"Seriously, Ally, what do you think happened?" Mal replied incredulously, "We went to his place, watched a movie, and I fell asleep. Just like if I went to your house."

_Except that whole, waking up with an uber soft blanket thing. But who's counting?_

"I still want to know why Josh – or Stupid Drummer Boy – stood you up though."

"So do I, Ally, so do I."

Mal got home later that afternoon and found the house eerily quiet. There was no loud music coming from Thomas's room, no idle chatter from her mom's studio, nothing.

"Mom?" she called, "Thomas?"

No responses came from either. And she knew that her dad was in Alpharetta for business that week.

She circled the bottom floor, looking for some sign of life. She came to her mom's studio last.

Knocking cautiously, Mal entered the room. It was organized chaos – there were canvases and paint bottles everywhere, but they seemed to be in the right place. She took a deep breath – the room smelled like her mom, like lavender and sandalwood.

One quick scan told her that her mom wasn't there. But there was a note left on the hand – painted end table the was sandwiched between two giant canvases.

_Mal, honey, I got a last minute call from that gallery I told you about the other day. They were having a show, and asked me for a few pieces. I should be home after 11, so don't wait up. Thomas is going over to Logan's, so don't worry about him either._

_I love you sweetie!_

_Mom_

_P.S. Feel free to go hang out with Ally or Nick, just leave a message with me._

She reread the note a few times, then looked at the clock on her mom's wall. 7:38. Too late to get Ally or Nick to go to a movie with her. But maybe one of them could come over and hang out.

Mal grabbed her phone and dialed. She called Nick first, knowing that Ally didn't have plans anyway.

He answered on the third ring.

"Hey Mal. What's up?"

She could barely hear him – the noise in the background was deafening.

"Where are you?" She yelled, trying to get past the din on the other line.

"What?"

"Where are you?" She called, louder.

"Oh – I'm at one of David's friend's houses. Another party I get to help chaperone. Why? What's up?"

"Uh… not much, I guess. I just wanted to see if you were busy, or wanted to come over."

"Oh, sorry, I don't know how late this is gonna go. I can try to stop by later."

"Okay, but only if you feel like it. I swear, I'm not really desperate or anything."

"I know Mal. I'll talk to you later." Nick said.

"Okay. Bye." Mal answered.

As the line clicked shut, Mal walked out of her mom's studio and up to her room. The empty room was making it become more and more apparent that she didn't have plans.

Once Mal flopped down on her bed, she called Ally. She was surprised to hear her friend pick up in whispers.

"Ally? What's up?" Mal questioned with concern.

"Mal? Oh, yeah, hey, um, not too much. My sister came home today. Without letting us know. So, things are a little crazy."

"Really? Again?" Mal asked. Ally's sister, Gwen, was 4 years older, a senior in the state university. And quite the party girl, much to Ally's mom's despair. Whenever Gwen came home, their mom tried to hold an intervention. When Gwen came home without warning, loud shouting matches often erupted from their home.

"Can you get away? Come over to my place."

"No can do. If I try to leave, Mom will set the dog on me. She'll think I'm trying to sneak out to a rave to get high and/or drunk."

"I'm sorry. I wish you could get out. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Yeah, I wil – No Mom, it isn't a guy! Mom! I got to go Mal. See you later." Ally hung up abruptly, trying to calm her mother.

Mal put her phone down with a sigh. No Nick, no Ally, nobody to keep her company.

_This is getting kinda pathetic._

You're telling me.

_So are you just going to sit here and accept it? Or are you going to get off your butt and do something?_

What is there to do? It is 8 o'clock on a Thursday night.

_So what? Don't you have a car?_

Well, yeah, but where am I going to go?

_Anywhere that would get you out of the house._

Mal sighed, hoisted herself off her bed, and walked into her bathroom. The face that appeared in the mirror looked slightly upset and slightly bored.

She sighed again and went back into her room to find something else to wear. She decided on her favorite jeans and the band shirt from last year.

_Well, better than nothing I suppose._

So where am I going to go, dressed like this?

_Where ever your car takes you._

Her car took her to the movie theater, Movies 400. After quickly scanning the Now Showing board, she stepped into line.

"One for _August Rush _please."

"5.75 please."

Mal dug through her wallet to get the correct change. She retrieved her ticket and saw that the movie was beginning in two minutes. She ran into the complex, shoved her ticket at the employee by the door, and made it into the theater as the trailers started to roll. Much to her dismay, she saw that there were only a few seats remaining and none were located in the row where she usually sat. She saw a seat on the uppermost row that didn't appear to be taken. Quickly and quietly, she made her way to the spot.

"Excuse me, is that seat taken?" Mal whispered to the person nearest. The guy she asked quickly shook his head, before craning it around her to see the previews that were racing across the screen. She thanked him under her breath as she crossed the few people between her and her seat.

Mal sat down, lowered her armrest, and watched the screen. The action movie being introduced drowned out all the noise around her with its cheesy explosions and loud narrations.

_See, this is good. You can just hang out here, then go get ice cream, whatever. It is your night._

Yeah, I guess I see what you mean.

"So, what brings you here, Mallory Worth?" asked the person who'd just sat down beside her.

Mal glanced over and her heart started to pound.

"Josh?"

_Okay, maybe not so good._

"What are you doing here?" Mal asked, inadvertently shifting to the other side of her seat, away from him.

"Watching a movie. You?" Josh replied with a smirk.

"Shut up. You know what I mean."

"What, a guy can't go see a movie? Is that illegal now? May I remind you, you are the one that came in late."

"Whatever. I'm moving." Mal had barely lifted herself off the seat when Josh threw his arm in front of her.

"Not without me. And I'm not moving. So, you aren't going anywhere. You are going to sit there and enjoy the movie, then go and get coffee with me so you can explain why you stood me up."

"I stood _you _up? Are you insane? It was you-" Mal was enraged.

"Shhhh!" a voice came from below them. The movie had started.

"We'll talk later." Josh whispered calmly.

Mal sat back in her seat. Of all nights, why did it have to be tonight? She didn't even have Ally for backup, or Nick to intimidate.

_So this time, you'll have to fight your own battle. Unlike that time in the parking lot._

That was different. And I can fight my own battles.

_Whatever you say. Now watch the movie. Might as well enjoy it._

About two hours later, Mal walked out of the theater, surprised to be next to, talking to, and laughing with Josh.

"Okay, that was definitely one of the best movies in the world." He said as he walked her to her car.

"Totally. And the soundtrack was amazing." Mal agreed, smiling.

"Definitely. So where do you want to go for coffee?"

Almost immediately, Mal stopped smiling. She'd forgotten about the 'talk' they were going to have.

"I guess I'll meet you over at The Lounge. Do you know the way?" she said stonily.

"Yeah, it is right by my house. Now, you aren't planning on running away from me, are you?" There was a serious tone in his voice that set Mal even more on edge.

"No. Unlike some people, I keep commitments."

"Sure you do." He said sarcastically before walking back over to his car.

_Okay, definitely starting to hate his attitude._

He _is_ a drummer.

_Yeah, you can definitely pick up on that._

No kidding.

_But you do have to go._

I know. I'd prove his point – his _false­_ point – if I didn't.

_So let's hit it._

Mal climbed in her car, sat down, and buckled her seatbelt. She pulled toward the exit of the music theater, and ended up behind what she assumed was Josh's car. The pair drove in tandem to The Lounge and parked next to each other. Mal paused before she left her car to take a few breaths.

"Let's do this," she whispered to herself.

She stepped up onto the curb and silently cursed him when she saw him holding the door open for her.

"Thank you," she said stiffly as she walked through the door.

"My pleasure. It is good to see you are here at least."

Mal clenched her teeth to keep from responding snidely. She didn't say another word to him until they were seated with drinks. Mal had a strawberry banana smoothie, and Josh had an iced latte. Much to her chagrin, he had bought both the drinks.

"So," he said, in a sad attempt to start the conversation.

"So what?" Mal questioned.

"So why did you stand me up?"

Mal stared at him for a minute.

"Okay, let me make this loud and clear for you," she said angrily, "I did NOT stand you up. On the contrary, _you_ stood _me_ up."

"That isn't true. I was there on time. I sat in my car waiting for you for almost a half hour."

"No, you didn't. I was on my porch from 7 on, waiting for you to show up. You didn't. So I left to hang out with a _nice_ guy."

The insinuation in Mal's comment seemed to make Josh all the more convinced.

"Exactly! I sat there and watched you leave with another guy! That implies that I was stood up!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? You. Were. Not. There!!"

"Yes, I was! I was parked across the street! I had to freaking pull away so that you and the stupid _nice_ guy could leave and go where ever."

"Wait… you were _parked_ across the street? Why didn't you let me know you were there?" Mal questioned.

"I called you. I called your house and some guy picked up and said he'd let you know." Josh replied.

"Some… Thomas. Freaking Thomas. My brother answered the phone."

"See? I let you know. Ergo, you stood me up." Josh sat back, convinced.

"No quite yet, mister. Why didn't you just come to the door and knock?" inquired Mal.

"Because I saw you come out onto your porch. And then you just sat there. I thought that the guy – Thomas, I guess – had told you I was there."

"And you couldn't step out of your car? You couldn't drive up and honk?"

"I had a bouquet for you. I didn't want to ruin the surprise, because you would have been able to see it had I gotten out of the car. And I had tried honking before, before I called you, and one of your crazy neighbors came up and told me they'd call the police on me if I honked again."

"Oh."

"Yeah. And then you left. With another guy. And seriously, Mal, that… well, that hurt. And I'm not one of those guys that wears my emotions on my sleeve, if you know what I mean. But I was really looking forward to getting to know you more. But you left me, sitting there, for no apparent reason."

"Josh, trust me," Mal said while looking him in the eye, "If I'd have known all of that stuff that you just told me then, I would have been riding away in a car with _you_, not Nick, who is, by the way, one of my best friends."

"I believe you," Josh said with a smile, "But I still want to take you out to dinner."

"What, is a movie and coffee not enough?" Mal teased.

"Not in my book. You had to pay for your ticket, and even though I managed to buy you that smoothie, that isn't how a date works in my book."

"But then what would you say if I told you that I wanted to split the check?"

"I would tell you maybe next time, depending on my mood. But I never let a girl pay on the first date. And no, this coffee does not count."

"Fine then. This doesn't count."

"But maybe tomorrow could?" Josh asked hopefully.

"No can do. I have to help my mom out for the rest of the week."

"Help your mom out?"

"Yeah. She's a painter, and some of her stuff just got accepted into a new gallery. So she is going to need help moving her paintings."

"Oh. Well, when can we hang out again?"

"Um… I'm not sure. Why don't you give me your number?"

"Okay, but I'll need yours too, so I don't have to go through your brother again."

"Works for me." Mal smiled. She told him the digits to her phone number, and then accepted his with a smile.

_This was a good way to spend the evening._

Definitely. I'm glad this all got cleared up.

_Yeah, maybe you can fight your own battles._

I know I can.

_And we all know now._

The pair walked out of the Lounge after finishing their drinks and taking for a while. Mal was exhausted after her long day, from waking up at Nick's to working at Kangaroo Bob's, to the strenuous conversation (_semi-date?) _she had just been a part of. She stumbled over the curb, thankful that Josh was there to keep her from plummeting into the pavement.

"So…soorrryy," Mal yawned as she regained her balance, "I'm just tired."

"Can you drive home?" Josh asked, concerned.

"Sure I ca-caan."

"No, you can't. I'll drive you home."

"But my car…"

"Is there anyone at your house that can bring it home for you?"

"Not- noot yet…"

"Then I will bring it to you tomorrow. Don't worry about it."

Josh helped her into his car. He retrieved her keys so he could pick it up the next day. Mal fell into a light sleep as soon as she got in the car. Josh looked over at her, relaxed in the passenger seat. A small smile came to his face.

"Sweet Dreams, Mallory."

After Josh dropped Mal off (and helped her to her room), he drove slowly home. Part of him was trying to figure out the logistics of getting her car to her the next day; another part was thinking about how beautiful she looked when she was dozing in his car.

* * *

AN: Yes, I know I am a horrible person. But forgive me, because this _is_ the longest chapter yet! (I think anyway...)  
Unfortunately, this is all I have written to date. But I'm officially out of school, so I'll be working on that. Read and Review please!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Giorgio's. The rest is mine

* * *

"Mallory

"Mallory! Honey, are you here?"

Mal shifted slightly in her bed at the sound of her mom's voice.

"Mal?"

"I'm up here Mom," she called down the stairs.

"There's a note for you on the counter honey."

"What?"

"A note, it has your name on it."

Mal stood up and noticed she was still in her clothes from the movie. She glanced over at the clock on her bedside table. 12:27.

_Considering that it is also dark out, I'd say P.M._

No really?

_Yes, indeed._

Mal made her way downstairs, into the kitchen. Her mom sat on one of the bar stools, holding the note in one hand and resting her chin on the other. Her dark brown hair fell over her shoulders and over the left side of her face. Her eyes were the only piece of her face that betrayed how tired she really was.

"How'd it go?" Mal asked, sitting in a stool next to her.

"Things there were crazy, but it went pretty well. They want me to bring over more paintings tomorrow." She smiled at the concept.

"That's great Mom. Really." Mal grinned in return.

"When I pulled in though, I wasn't thinking you would be here. Where did you park?"

"Oh, yeah. I went out to go see and movie, and ended up running into… Nick. When it got out, I was really tired, and he didn't want me to drive. He's bringing my car back tomorrow." Mal lied. Somehow, describing the incident between her and Josh didn't seem like a great idea when her mom was barely coherent.

"That's nice. He's a sweet boy." Her mom replied.

"Yeah. So what's with the note?"

"I don't know. I found it on the counter when I walked it. I suppose Nick left it here when he dropped you off."

"Yeah… Nick probably did."

"Anyway, I'm going to turn in… Another long day tomorrow," She kissed Mal on the forehead, "Sweet dreams baby."

"You too." Mal answered faintly, holding the note in her hand.

She walked slowly up the stairs, curious as to what Josh – because she was sure he'd left it for her – had written.

_Mal,_

_I hope you don't mind I carried you in, because you fell asleep as soon as you sat down in my car. I had a great time with you tonight, and I'm glad that we got everything worked out. I know that you said you would be busy all this week, helping your mom and everything, but I don't know if I can wait that long to see you again. So maybe you can call me and we can get together one afternoon this week._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Josh_

_555-4234_

Mal read the note once, and then read it again slowly.

_Not bad for a drummer._

Not bad for anyone!

_Maybe he can be sweet. Now you just have to break it to Ally and everyone else._

Not quite yet…

_But soon. Have fun with that._

She let out a sigh as she laid back on her bed.

When Mal woke up the next morning, it was well past noon. And one. 2:47 to be exact. A quick peek out her window told her that Josh had came and went, because her car sat in its usual spot. Part of her was disappointed at the lack of contact, but another was glad.

_It keeps the awkward thank you's at bay._

No kidding. Wish I could have seen him though.

_Give it a break. You will see him soon enough._

"Mallory? Mal are you still sleeping?"

"No, Thomas, I'm up!" she called down to her brother.

"Good! Come help me move this painting into my car!"

"I'll be down in a second!" She quickly threw on her favorite shorts and a Band Hall t-shirt she'd gotten at last year's WGI championships.She ran down the stairs to find her brother awkwardly shuffling toward their front door with a large portrait in tow. Laughing slightly at the sight, she walked over to help.

"Put it down for a second, and then we can lift it up together," she instructed. Thomas obliged quickly.

"On the count of three then?" He asked after taking a short break. Mal responded with a nod.

"One… two… three!"

The pair lifted the painting with ease, and in no time it was placed carefully in the back of Thomas's SUV.

"Hey Thomas?" she asked as a thought popped into her head.

"Yeah?"

"Did anyone _call_ for me, like in the past few days or so, that you picked up?"

"Uh… no, I don't think so."

"Are you sure?"

"Actually, I think this one guy called… John or Jim or something?"

"Josh?"

"Yeah, that was it."

"Hey Thomas?"

"Yeah?"

"You are an idiot."

"Wait. Did I just hear you say that you were going out with him _tomorrow?_" Ally cried incredulously. The pair was having lunch at the local Italian restaurant, Giorgio's. They'd already paid for their respective lunches, but were still sitting and talking.

"Um… Yes…" Mal replied sheepishly.

"Are. You. Out. Of. Your. MIND?"

"No! We worked everything out – it was all Thomas's fault anyway. We both _wanted_ to go out anyway!"

"But Mal, he's a _drummer_! You know what happens!"

"It is different though – he won't be the same. It's his first season here."

"And you think it is so different elsewhere?"

"Well, maybe. Why won't you just give him a chance?"

"I don't want to see you hurt!"

"Or happy, apparently." The words flew out of Mal's mouth before she could stop them. Almost instantly, Ally's face crumpled.

"Oh… Ally, I didn't mean that – I swear, I know that isn't true –"

"Whatever Mallory." Ally got up and walked out.

"Ally!" Mal called, but she knew it was no use. Ally only called her Mallory sparingly, and it usually wasn't a good thing. She put her head in her hands.

_Well, that didn't go well._

You don't think I don't know that?

_I don't want to say I told you so, but-_

You just did.

_Well, yeah, and I did before too._

I know that. But I thought she'd take it better.

_Face it. It's you against the odds right now._

Mal left a tip on the table and walked out. She didn't want to go home, because even though it was two weeks after her mom's initial acceptance into the gallery, everything was still chaotic. New paintings and old mingled in the living room, kitchen, dining room, and hallways. The smell of her mom mixed with that of her paints and spread throughout the house. There was no avoiding the fact that her mom was excited, but it was all starting to overwhelm Mal.

If she couldn't go home though, she wasn't sure where was left. Her normal escapes would be to Ally's (though that was out for obvious reasons), Nick's (wasn't returning from a family vacation until the next week), or the school (which was undergoing renovations on the main building).

Mal sighed and slipped into her car, planning on driving around until she either ran out of gas or found a place to be.

It was almost twenty minutes later when she found herself in the parking lot of the local park. She stopped her car in a deserted area of the parking lot and walked over to an empty set of swings to think.

She pulled her iPod out of her pocket and put it on shuffle. Immediately, _100 Years_ came on. She quickly hit next. In no mood for guard music, she skipped every song until _I'm from New Jersey _by John Gorka came on. Mal didn't listen to it often, and was a nice break from her regular music. She saw that the album was _Live from the World Café_. An album she got from her dad. For some reason, this struck her as depressing.

_Maybe that's because you haven't seen him recently._

Yeah, but he's been working.

_Can't you call him?_

He's always busy.

_And that is what bugs you._

No, I'm fine.

_No, you aren't._

Since when can you tell me how I feel?

_Since you know I'm right._

Mal sighed and closed her eyes. It was a nice day for the most part, even though there were supposed to be showers. She started to swing slowly, pumping her legs back and forth, back and forth, until she was as high as she could get. The affect was calming, but she still felt as if something was missing.

_You need to talk to him. Or her. Maybe them._

How? She isn't going to talk to me. He… well, I don't think running to him about this would be good.

_You need to show her that he isn't bad – _If ­_he isn't bad._

Of course he isn't! It was all a misunderstanding.

_Whatever you think._

"I don't know what to think anymore," Mal whispered to herself.

* * *

A/N: So... another update. In a much faster fashion than usual !  
Unfortunately, I have developed a serious case of writers block from here on. So, here's what I'm going to do. Read it, review it, and let me know what you want to happen. I can't promise anything, but maybe you'll help jump start me.

On another note- what's with the sudden influx of 'Unwritten' stories? I'm curious about them...

Also- special thanks to chelsea chee, my awesomest reviewer!


End file.
